A Feud Too Old to Dwell On
by The Otherworlder
Summary: COMPLETE. The White Tigers have accused Ray being a traitor? Surely, he must have done more than leaving his hometown to deserve that name? The Blade Breakers will soon learn all the buried past of their Chinese teammate. Slight AU.
1. In the Beginning

AN: Back again with another story. I especially like this one since it deals with some issues that are really worth discussing, in my mind at least. This is will be a slight AU version of the Asian Tournament in the first season. I reworked the main conflict into something that seem to me more plausible and realistic. Beware, this is possibly controversial because the historical bits in there. Also I was rather vague with all those things. Anyone who would like to know more, feel free to email me. That's it for now. Read, enjoy and review! (Has that become my punch line yet? LOL!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pink beyblade cut through the air, light like bird on wings, yet swift like a preying cheetah of the savannah, and all about it, air hissed gleefully. It ducked and turned, weaving a mazelike path through the many obstacles littered on the ground. When the pink blade circled around the last obstacle and was ready to take flight back to its owner, a black blade emerged from the obstacles also. It spun slower, and was less flighty, yet it was also heavier, with a power less restrained. The two spinning objects rammed, creating brilliant sparks.  
  
"Lee!" A tall, shapely girl with brilliant red hair cried, a mocking indignant air in her voice.  
  
The dark haired teen hailed as Lee smirked. "Keep you on your toes, doesn't it?" He said, "You still need to learn how to watch your surroundings carefully."  
  
"I would say the same to you, cousin mine." Rebuked Mariah playfully, "I will teach you a lesson today."  
  
"You and what army?" Lee said sceptically, though the teasing was apparent in his voice.  
  
Suddenly another blade emerged, out of nowhere. It was moving so fast in a nonsensical pattern that all one can see is blurs of a purple shadow. The new blade joined the pink one, and together they flanked the black blade, ramming into it full force. "Ha!" A green haired youth leaped down from somewhere and shouted in a triumphant voice, "Gotcha! Mariah and this army, Lee!"  
  
The black blade was having difficulty handling two opponents at once. But soon a red blade joined the fight as well, accompanied by a booming voice, "Let's make this a fair fight!" That was from Gary, a tall and burly young man.  
  
The four blades fought relentlessly, smashing, twisting, circling each other and weaving fantastic patterns. Finally they all came together in a thunderous crash. At the impact all four blades went flying, back to their respective owners' hands. The grandiose finale was echoed by the vigorous applause, strangely, of only one person. That person stood up even as he brought his hands together. He was medium height and well built, no longer young yet still in his primes.  
  
"Bravo, bravo!" He shouted enthusiastically, "Every time I see you, something new and impressive surface."  
  
"You think that will do, Coach Zhang?" Lee asked.  
  
"That's much more than will do." Said the coach, "It is excellent."  
  
"All thanks to you, coach!" Mariah said with a brilliant smile.  
  
The man shook his head gently, "Don't flatter me, Mari. You are all very talented beybladers. Anyway, I am not here to talk about more training today. I have to fill you all in on certain details of the Asian tournament." A pause, then he continued, "The exact schedule for the tournament has come to me. The opening match is exactly one month from today. This year the tournament is in the country, in the city of Nanjing."  
  
"I heard they have excellent sceneries there, and many famous sights." Said Mariah.  
  
The coach laughed, "Too true. If there is extra time, you are welcome to do some sight seeing. You will be taking a plane to Hong Kong first. There is a BBA conference there that all competitors have to attend. After that you will take another flight to Nanjing for the tournament. Everything is provided for you on the way."  
  
"Aren't you coming with us, coach?" Lee asked.  
  
"No, not with you all the way, at least." Coach Zhang said, "But we will see."  
  
Kevin whistled and said gleefully, "Does that mean no chaperon for the entire trip? Yes! Freedom!"  
  
"Don't get carried away, squirt." Lee said with a smirk, which made Kevin cower and pout. Lee ignored him and went on asking, "What about our competitions this year?"  
  
The coach waved his hand at that and said, "Nothing to worry of. It is not much different from last year. The only one to watch out is the new Japanese team. According to some they are better than rest. Which reminds me," Now Coach Zhang had a queer light in his eyes, "Do you know a blader by the name of Ray Kon? I think he was from your area."  
  
"Ray Kon?" Mariah asked with sudden interest, "Our age, with black hair and gold eyes?"  
  
"Yes, that fits." Confirmed the coach.  
  
"Of course we know him." Lee answered with a smile, "He is from our village, and he was very close to us. He was a very good blader too, perhaps better than all of us. And he has the White Tiger bit-beast with him. He left the village a few years back. He had such a talent in math and physics that he was accepted by a prestigious school in the city." Here he turned to his cousin, "Do you remember which city was it, Mari?"  
  
"He is actually in Nanjing, I think." Mariah answered, before added jokingly, "What? Did some city or provincial team recruited him and want to take our place in representing China? I thought it was rather late for that?"  
  
Coach Zhang looked at them oddly and said, "He is definitely not in Nanjing anymore, and he won't be representing China. He is now part of the Blade Breakers, the team that will be representing Japan in the Asian tournament."  
  
Dead silence. Everyone stared blankly for a few moments, before Lee said flatly, "You are kidding. How would you know that?"  
  
"When Japan announced that they have a new team, we did a routine check up on all of their players." Explained the coach, "And we found his profile."  
  
Kevin blurted out now, "But how can he represent Japan? He is a Chinese!"  
  
"Not anymore." Coach Zhang answered coolly, "He is now a Japanese citizen. Our file reads his Chinese citizenship was deleted no more than a few months ago."  
  
Another long, drawn silence. No one seemed to know what to say. Finally Coach Zhang said thoughtfully, "Rather ironic, I thought. By the looks of it, you would be facing off another Chinese, for the victory over Japan." He paused as if in deep thoughts, before adding, "Young people nowadays, I don't think patriotism means much to them, huh?" The words were gentle, yet the meaning was cutting. Lee went red in the face, now a bitter anger was in him, like a coiling snake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mariah?"  
  
Someone had said her name. Mariah shook strands of her hair out of her eyes and looked down the shadows of the alley in the grandiose city of Hong Kong. She saw standing there, the one person she both loved and loathed. It was Ray, of course. He was taller and slimmer than she remembered, his voice was deeper too, yet held the same not of tenderness and affection, and a new touch of uncertainty. She also noticed, that around Ray stood many others: a rash young boy with baseball cap, a blond youth with sparkling blue eyes, a short boy with huge glasses and a laptop computer, and another tall teen who was looking on with disdain in his wine-coloured eyes. Ray's new team, representing Japan, doubtlessly, Mariah thought sadly. She didn't know what to say, so for a long time she stood there, speechless and lost. Finally she ventured to call his name.  
  
"Ray." She said, trying her best to make her voice flat.  
  
Ray looked at her, before tilted his head, and his face now hidden in the shadows of his raven-dark hair. "I thought you don't want to see me anymore." He sounded so calm and collected, like the smooth, frozen surface of a winter pond. If Mariah didn't know him so well, she would not have caught the restrained pain in his voice.  
  
Where did you get that idea? Mariah thought indignantly, almost voicing it out loud as well. But then she checked herself and remembered. She had sent Ray an angry email many nights ago, sitting in a shabby Internet café in the city, to that electronic address that she always held near her heart yet seldom wrote to. Her rage was great then, and she had thrown ravishing insults. What did I say? Mariah thought. Oh yes, I called him back-stabber, forsaker of both country and kin, and traitor.  
  
Ray replied to her email. He tried to explain, asking her to listen to him. Mariah had barely finished reading that email. All of Ray's words were packed together and hurled back at him with that sentence, "I never want to see your face ever again!"  
  
How did it come to this? Mariah thought bitterly. It was not suppose to be like this. This should have been a happy reunion. She didn't say anything. She couldn't think of anything to say. There was nothing in that alley, nothing but shadows and silence, and an air of melancholy mixed with tension.  
  
She opened her mouth, trying to break the silence, but someone beat her to it. A voice sounded from beside her and said in a mocking pleasant tone, "So, Ray, huh?" Mariah turned and saw Lee had just come to stand beside her, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a look of mild surprise and nonchalance upon his face.  
  
Ray said nothing in reply, and about him his friends looked confused and distracted.  
  
"Why don't you introduce your friends, Ray?" Lee said, still pleasantly, "They look nice enough." Here a snarl stole his features, as he enunciated each word with care, "That is, for a bunch of amateurs."  
  
With an almost unperceivable sigh Mariah closed her eyes briefly. This would not be pretty. Just as she thought, Ray flared up at that comment. His eyes instantly changed from a mellow shade of amber to the hard glint of gold. He bared his fangs and said with a growl, "What was that?"  
  
Lee now had a cold and uncaring smirk on his face. "Defending them, are you, Ray Kon?" He said, "Traitor." And that was his last word. He was about to turn around when the tall teen with a white scarf leaped. Before anyone else could react he was in front of both Lee and Mariah, his very posture laying down the challenge. "Care to back that up?" He taunted in a cold voice.  
  
Lee looked at him with a sceptical and cynical look. Ray's anger now died, seeing his team leader's action. He put a hand on the teen's shoulder and said quietly, "Kai, there is no point..."  
  
Kai shrugged him off, still glaring daggers at Lee. "All you have done until now was talk." He said, still tauntingly, "Care to back that up in the stadium?"  
  
Mariah felt a new anger rose in him. Who does he think he was? Those obnoxious, insolent Japanese! Like a flash she loaded her own launcher and aimed at Kai. "You want a battle, then?" She asked.  
  
Kai smirked, "Sorry, girl, but you are not the one I have got a problem with."  
  
"You are afraid, aren't you?" Mariah mocked with a sweet, alluring smile, "Why is it so hard for you to admit your fear? Too much male egoism in you, right?" With that she pulled the ripcord and let her blade fly.  
  
"I told you I am not interested." Kai said, still coldly. Before he could finish the pink blade zipped past him and put the least sign of surprise on his face. Then the blade flew right by Ray, who seemed unfazed. Then it rounded off the other two younger boys, making them shift aside hastily.  
  
"What are you thinking, shooting the blade at us like that!" The dark haired boy shouted. The blade went on still, regardless of his protest. The small spinning object turned and zoomed about the bowl that was used as a beyblade dish just a few minutes ago. Moments later, the pink blade flew back into its owner's hand, a second before the bowl shattered to a million pieces. There were astounded looks on everyone's face, even Kai seemed slightly unnerved. Mariah stole a glance at Ray, and saw the amazement in his eyes, and also a ghost of a smile on his lips. She frowned, yet secretly she was glad. Ray had not seen her blade in too long.  
  
"That's enough, Mariah." Lee said, sternly and impatiently, "Let's go." With that he turned and began to walk. Slightly reluctant, Mariah followed with slow steps. Just when she was about to melt into the shadows of another building, she turned around and stole a last glance at Ray, and she saw him standing there, still and thoughtful, his dark head bowed.  
  
And at that all other feelings fled her, and the only left was infinite sorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Blade Breakers walked slowly in silence. The setting sun cast a warm glow over the shimmering harbour in the distance, and the sky was a canvas of flame. Ray gazed into the distance as he walked; his mind seemed to wander.  
  
"You know those people, don't you, Ray?" Tyson suddenly asked.  
  
"Yes, Tyson." Ray replied, taking this rather stupid question seriously, "They were from my village. I spent the first part of my life with them."  
  
"Then why did they call you a traitor?" Tyson asked persistently.  
  
Ray was silent for a long time, before he finally answered with a sigh, "Because I am. In their eyes and possibly the eyes of many others."  
  
"For what? Leaving your home and joining us?" Even Tyson was capable of a sceptical face, except maybe that wasn't the best response.  
  
Ray looked at Tyson strangely, before finally saying, "There are more reasons, too many. And I wish you would never learn of them."  
  
And through all that turmoil that came after, through all the troubles and woes, Tyson still did not learn of those reasons, even if they unfurled about him for all eyes to see. He never knew it fully, and he never had a true understanding of them. But do not blame him for his childish ignorance of the world about him. It is not necessarily a flaw. Because of his ignorance, he was spared the misery of knowing. He might now know the face of yesterday, but at least, he had the heart for the light of tomorrow. 


	2. An Old Strife Was Remembered

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is another chapter. Just a note, the next few chapters will be shorter than my usual chapters, due to the structure of the story. That's about it. Enjoy! And don't forget to review! I certainly need more reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nanjing was an extraordinarily beautiful city. There were green hills and sparkling lakes about the city, like scattered emeralds and pearls. The city was modern looking, yet not exceedingly so. The streets are never too wide, and the buildings never too tall. Ancient buildings could be sighted time to time: the weather-beaten stone walls that are now 600 years old, the various temples and gates, and the graves of emperors of old. This was a city where the old were not easily forgotten.  
  
The hotel provided for the beybladers was located on one of those larger hills, overlooking the mirror like surface of the lakes. The room of the Blade Breakers was on the south end of the lot, shadowed by an ancient oak tree.  
  
It was a golden morning, with a cloudless azure sky and the early December chill stealing into the city. The Blade Breakers had just returned to their room after their training, resting about. The only one still working was Kenny, who was typing furiously on his laptop. Kai sat against one wall, in deep thought like someone in meditation, Tyson was lying flat on his bed, reading a comic book, and Ray too was huddled with a book in the corner. Max, however, was restless, and he was sorting through Tyson's pile of comic books.  
  
"Astro Boy, Godzilla, Gundam X..." Max said out loud with a laugh, "God, Tyson, you brought all those with you? I can't believe you!" He continued to flip through those books. Suddenly a small black-and-white photo fell from the books. "What is this?" Max asked aloud.  
  
Tyson put down his comic book and moved closer to Max, "What was what?"  
  
Max held up the photo, "This. What is this photo? It looks quite old."  
  
Both Kenny and Ray came to their side as well. Surprisingly, even Kai moved to a position where he could see the photo easily. It was indeed a very old photo. The image was still clear and the paper was yellowed with age. On the photo there was a young soldier, dressed in a very straight and neat uniform. On his chest, many shinny badges gleamed. The soldier held in his right hand a bayonet, glowing with its owner's pride. In the background there was a tall city wall with three giant gates. Above the gates there was three large characters carved into the wall. Above the city wall, there was dark, rising smoke. About the feet of the wall one could glimpse faint shapes of people, running about wildly. In the corner of the photo, written in blank ink, was the phrase, "Taken in 1937, after we finally breached the wall of Nanjing."  
  
"What is this?" Kenny asked with a frown.  
  
"This? It's a photo of my grandpa's friend. It has a really cool story to it too." Tyson said excitedly, "This was taken in World War II. He," Tyson pointed to the young soldier on the photo, "Fought aboard back then. And look at his badges! He was a lieutenant at that time, and he was only 21! When they attacked this city, he did a lot of spying work. And it is all thanks to him that they took the city so fast. This was his souvenir photo..."  
  
He stopped mid sentence, for Ray had suddenly snatched the photo away.  
  
"Hey! Don't hog the photo!" Tyson shouted, oblivious to everything. "Max and Kenny want to see it too! Don't be a selfish..."  
  
Again he was cut short, for he finally noticed Ray's look. His handsome face was distorted with rage, and his golden eyes were smouldering with a fire that threatened to consume everything. He was trembling, like a leave in the wind.  
  
"Ray? What's wrong?" Tyson asked. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
Ray didn't speak. He looked like he was trying very hard to control himself. Slowly his fist closed around the photo and crumbled it. Finally with a venomous spite he threw the crumbled photo out of the window.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson jumped up and cried out angrily. "What was that for! That was my photo."  
  
"You are a fool, Tyson." Ray said in a low, growling voice. "Push it further and you might just make me regret I ever became a part of this little group."  
  
With that he stormed out, and banged the door with a thunderous noise. He was gone like a flash, leaving only a ferocious stir of air behind him. Tyson stared after him, now his expression was of one confused and slightly fearful. "What has gotten into him?" He said in a low voice.  
  
"I think I get it, sort of," Kenny said with yet another frown, "Japan fought against China in World War II. I don't think he is all that happy to be reminded of it."  
  
"Gee. Just for that?" Tyson grumbled, still grudging the fact his friend suddenly turned on him. "He doesn't need to get that angry and threw out my photo too. And it's so long ago too."  
  
When Ray still did not return at lunchtime, his teammates were beginning to worry.  
  
"Where is Ray?" Kenny asked. "How come he is still not back?"  
  
"Maybe we should go looking for him." Max suggested.  
  
But Kai stood up and said, "You guys stay. I will go look for him." He left no room for protests and objections. He just pushed open the door and left. Leaving the others to stare after him rather dumbly.  
  
Finally Kenny said, "Kai will probably find him no problem. So let's not worry ourselves. They will come back soon." Tyson sulked a little, but said nothing in return. The day wore on in a dampened mood.  
  
It took Kai a long while to find Ray, and when he finally did, the light was waning and his patience was wearing thin. He finally found Ray on the other side of the city wall, at the grave of the famous Ming Emperor. He had never set eyes on this ancient building before now. There was a long, straight street that showed signs of modern renovation. The street was lined with many strange looking stone statues. The setting sun cast a yellow glow over their smooth, story exteriors, like a layer of gold on the white marbles. Ray was there, sitting on the grassy ground, his eyes closed, and his head leaning on the stone statue, seemingly asleep.  
  
As soon as Kai neared the dark-haired youth, his golden eyes snapped open, regarding Kai in a cool and uncaring manner. "Why have you come?" Ray asked, still in his indifferent voice.  
  
"To search for you, Einstein." Kai said scathingly, and wondered to himself why he even bothered taking this task in the first place.  
  
There was a long silence, before Kai finally asked, "Just which fine-tuned spring did that photo touch in you?"  
  
Ray sighed, and replied with a question of his own, in a distant voice, "Have you ever heard of the Massacre of Nanjing, Kai?"  
  
"No." Kai's reply was curt.  
  
"I didn't think you would," Ray said, still in a faraway voice, "And sometimes I wished I didn't either." There was a pause, before he continued. "Japan and China have never been the best of friends. There were too many feuds, all horrific and bloody. Coming to this city, at this time around the year, is a mistake in itself. And Tyson just has to have such a picture, and weave an exciting story about it too. Tactless, insensitive fool."  
  
Though his words were cutting, the rage had left his voice. His tone was flat and dull, lifeless in a strange way. Kai listened in silence and responded nothing. The wind rustled the leafless branches, and their quiet murmuring roused an eeriness in the fading light.  
  
Finally Ray stood up abruptly. "Come, let's get back, or they are really going to worry." He said lightly, if the lightness in his voice was somewhat forced.  
  
"You are over it then?" Kai asked quietly yet still in a forceful, commanding voice.  
  
"No. Not yet anyway." Ray replied, an edge piercing his voice now, "Nor will it be likely in the near future. But I am willing to put it aside for now, for the sake of our team. I chose to join the Blade Breakers, and I will stand by my decision, for now at least."  
  
Kai watched him with something akin to fascination in his eyes, before he followed suit and walked down the path leading back to their hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Kai and Ray returned to the hotel, not many words were exchanged between the team members. Everyone seemed a little more careful now, not wanting to trigger some other conflicts. Even Tyson was cautiously polite with his best manners. The mood was peaceful, yet awkward. If the drama had ended with the setting of the sun, perhaps the next day the Blade Breakers would be back to their normal antics and laughter. But no, of course that was not the case.  
  
It was in the depth of the night, outside rain was pouring, with peals of thunder and flashes lightning that penetrated the thick shadows of the night sky again and again. Standing, facing each other on the two sides of the old-fashioned beyblade dish, were Ray and Kevin.  
  
"Give the disk back, Kevin." Ray said with a growl.  
  
Defiantly the small boy pulled out his launcher and beyblade and shouted, "Defeat me in a battle and the disk is all yours."  
  
Ray's face darkened, "Don't make me do this, Kevin."  
  
The green-haired boy stared back forcefully, with no intention of backing down his challenge. Ray's golden eyes narrowed in irritation, and in a swing he brought out his own launcher and blade. "Fine then," He said sharply, "If you want a battle you will get one."  
  
Both of them pulled hard on the ripcord, and two beyblades, one pearl white, the other deep purple, both sailed and smashed in mid-air before landing into the stone dish. They circled each other, continuously ramming, crashing, twisting and turning. The purple blade traveled in a bizarre pattern, creating a dizzying visual effect. Yet the white blade was unfazed. In swung in an attack pattern that always hit at the right time, and slowly it was gaining the upper hand.  
  
"I am not going to lose to you!" Kevin shouted. "Galman, come out and trash his blade!"  
  
The purple blade glowed as a golden monkey shaped apparition emerged, screaming and shrieking madly. "Someone has been practicing, I can see. But it's not good enough yet to beat me, Kevin." Ray said coolly as he called. "Drigger, Tiger Claws Attack!" At his words the majestic tiger slowly emerged. It was a beast of ageless glory, a manifestation of a power that is as old as the world itself. The great tiger roared and charged.  
  
"Don't trash my blade, Ray!" At this Kevin squealed, all of his initial eagerness and bravery seemed to fade completely.  
  
"It is too late." Ray said, "You should have known that once the tiger is unleashed, it can't be called back unless the battle is over."  
  
Kevin stared at him for a second, before speaking bitterly, "So this is how it is, huh? You are ready to trash my blade, me, who once was your best friend, over them." Here he pointed an accusing finger at the other Blade Breakers watching from the sideline.  
  
A pained look crossed Ray's face, and he said softly, "You know I didn't mean it like this, Kevin, you left me no choice."  
  
"You had plenty of choices!" Kevin shouted, "Of all people, why did you choose to ally yourself with them Japanese?"  
  
"Don't go there!" Ray said forcefully with a warning tone in his voice.  
  
"Why shouldn't I go there? You are afraid of the truth aren't you?" Kevin was now screaming at the top of his lungs. "You traitor! The White Tiger was the sacred guardian of China, and now you are using his power to defend her sworn enemies, against me nonetheless. You treacherous back-stabber!"  
  
"You are speaking nonsense." Again Ray said quietly, though it was plain to see his control was on the point of breaking loose completely.  
  
"So I am stupid now too, aren't I?" Kevin said with a cold laugh. "How am I speaking nonsense? Take a look at this!" With that he suddenly held before Ray's face a photo, a yellowed photo that showed signs of being crumbled yet was smoothed out carefully. Ray instantly drew a sharp breath and backed up a step.  
  
"Yes, you should be shocked and afraid." Kevin said mercilessly. "That's what your so called friend has with him. 'Taken in 1937, after we finally breached the walls of Nanjing', and I quote. You do know what happened in this city, don't you? And your little friend seemed so proud about it too, he kept that photo with him all those times, and he told a good story about it too, didn't he? And here you stand, on their side? Where is your conscious?"  
  
Ray's composure was gone completely by now. He was shaking, whether from rage or something else was not known. His focus completely collapsed as his thoughts exploded. The white tiger roared again, turned and gave Ray a long look, before he burst into a firework of green and white lights, vanishing into the darkness of the night.  
  
Ray seemed suddenly jerked awake. "Drigger!" He shouted. "No! Don't!"  
  
Across the dish from him, Kevin smirked. "See, even Drigger agree with me. I got you right where I want you, Kon," He said, wagging a finger, before shouting, "Galman, finish this off!"  
  
The purple blade now attacked ferociously. In his crazed state Ray didn't fight back at all, he barely noticed as his blade flew out of the dish, slamming into his shoulder painfully before dropping into his hand. "Drigger." He murmured and stared at the white beyblade in his hand. It looked dull and lifeless, and the bit-chip in the centre of the blade was empty and without a trace of what was once there before.  
  
It rained even harder now, and the thunder was a non-stop drum roll of doom in the distance. Ray hardly saw Tyson battling Kevin and successfully winning back the disk, nor did he see the others left quietly, leaving only Kai still standing in the rain with a face of contemplativeness. Finally Kai broke the monotone of thunder and raindrops, and said, "If you think your bit-beast left you for whatever petty reasons over an ancient war, you are more foolish than I thought."  
  
Ray did not reply. Kai continued, "The only reason Drigger left you if because you lost your focus and will to battle in the middle of a match. You allowed your emotions to be manipulated with some simple words, and completely lost your head. I thought in the beginning that you are a competent blader, different from the others, but I guess I thought wrong."  
  
Again nothing answered him. Droplets of water slid off Ray's face, emerging from the shadows of his raven-dark hair. Was it the rain? Or something else? Kai said no more and turned around, finally leaving Ray alone in the now pouring rain. He stood there, silent and still like a stone statue, pale and cold like white marbles.  
  
"They were not simple words, Kai." Finally he murmured. "They were not."  
  
And still it rained. 


	3. And A Choice is Made

AN: Yes, reviews! I am grateful. It would be nice if there are more, of course.... *look around meaningfully* Thanks for all of your kind encouragements. I love to hear your opinions.  
  
Yep, Ray is a traitor all right. *nods firmly* If something like this happened for real, the entire nation of China would probably curse his name in disgust. But it's not real, so I get to have my fun and makes him the righteous hero. Muahahah! And yes, the location of this Asian tournament, the city of Nanjing, is purely for plot's sake. In the show... Well, in the show you can't go by the map because it doesn't match up with the sceneries. Those beautiful mountains depicted in the setting for the Asian tournament can be only found in certain places in China. I chose Nanjing because it is a very special city, and I know it well. Easier to write for me, hehe. And I promise there will be no serious romance in this story. *sweat drop* I know Mariah isn't particularly popular, but... I admit I am a mild Ray/Mariah fan. *duck at the sharp objects* There are hints of it; I can't lie. But I swear it's not that much.  
  
Too much rambling already. So go on and enjoy the show!  
  
PS: IMPORTANT (to me at least)! Anyone who plays Yu-gi-oh cards, I need GRAVITY BIND! Three of them. Willing to trade and/or buy. Email me if interested.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning was bleak, with a grey sky and grey light spilt across the city. Ray stood on the high stony cliff, leaning on the iron railing. Before him there was a hundred feet drop, and on the bottom of the cliff the water of the great Yangtze River broke upon the rocks. The Swallow's hill, this place was called, for it looked like wing of a swift swallow rising from the river.  
  
It was still early morning, and no sightseeing visitors were there. The world was silent, save only the sweet music of lapsing waves and the occasional foghorns. Brown river gulls flew here and there, their wings spread out, riding the thermo. Ray sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired and worn. All night he had slept, but instead he walked, no, rather, fled, all the way across the city to this place where he was standing now. He needed to be far away from his team. He needed solitude. Again he sighed, and slowly sat down on the cold stony ground, and leaned back against the railing.  
  
The morning wind cooled him a little, and the melody of the waves calmed him. Slowly Ray sorted out his jumbled thoughts. How did it come to this? It pained him to think, to ponder. Had he made the right decision when he joined the Blade Breakers. Had he made the right decision to become part of the Japanese team? He couldn't answer that. He was always confident that he did the right thing, but now he was no longer so certain. But all that is in vain now. Drigger had left him, and he could no longer blade for any team. It was a butchering cut that stopped short all problems and complications. And it was painful. With despair renewed Ray buried his head in his hands, trying futilely to banish his dark thoughts.  
  
"Ray?" Suddenly he heard a tentative voice. He lifted his head and saw Mariah standing in front of him. She looked pale and worn, as tired as he was. Her red hair escaped the bound of the yellow ribbon a little, straying in the wind.  
  
"Ray." She knelt down near him and said quietly, "I heard what happened from Kevin..." She stopped here and bit her lip uncertainly.  
  
Ray turned to her, his eyes narrowed and he said sharply, "Why have you come then? To laugh at my misery? To tell me that a traitor like me deserves such a punishment."  
  
Mariah looked startled, and she shrank back just a little. But she tried once again, "Ray, I know how you feel, and I just..."  
  
"Go away." Ray interrupted curtly, "Don't goad me any farther."  
  
The red-haired girl stood up abruptly, a dangerous glint in her gold eyes. "If this is the way you see it," She said, her face deathly pale, "Then I will say no more. Farewell, Kon, and good day."  
  
"Mariah..." Ray gathered himself off the ground and took a hold of the girl's slender wrist, his voice softened, "Mariah."  
  
"Let me go!" Mariah said angrily. "What more do you want? I trekked half of the city looking for you, in the middle of the night, and you threw all that right in my face. I am sorry I ever bothered..." Her golden eyes were now brimming with tears, glowing in the pale morning light.  
  
"Don't cry, Mariah." Ray wrapped his arms about her and hugged her close, his voice no more than a whisper. "I am really sorry. I wasn't in my right mind. Please don't cry."  
  
"How did it come to this?" Mariah leaned her head against Ray's chest, and clung to his arms like a frightened child. Her tears now running freely, and her voice was a torrent of misery. "Why are we like this now? Kevin hates you with venom, Lee is angry enough to kill you, and the entire country probably curses your name. I...I just don't know what to think anymore."  
  
"I am sorry all this came between us." Ray hugged her even tighter in his arms, his voice sounded pained as well. "I never imagined it would be like this."  
  
For a long time they didn't speak, but merely stood there, and the river gulls flew about them, stirring up the cold December air. "Mariah..." Ray murmured quietly, savouring the moment. But she suddenly stirred in his arms, and broke free of his grasp, stepping away from him. She stood there, arm's reach from him, and looked at him with her golden orbs still glimmering of tears and filled with sadness.  
  
"Tell me, Ray, why did you join the Japanese team in the first place?" She asked, not harsh, but stern at least.  
  
Ray looked distant, before he finally sighed and replied, "Some flashes of random inspirations, I don't know. I just thought it was a good idea at the time."  
  
Mariah looked displeased, but she only said, "Not I, nor anyone can accept that so easily, Ray."  
  
And with that the illusion of beauty was shattered. Everything was back at the starting point. A new ire was in Ray, and his golden eyes narrowed with irritation. Finally he said darkly, "It's not going to be a problem anymore, I assure you. I cannot blade for any team right now."  
  
Mariah seemed to be taken aback. There was a spark in her golden eyes, and she said passionately, "You know that's not true, Ray. Think back to the time when we were little, Ray. You didn't have Drigger with you back then, and you were still the best blader of us all. There wasn't a single beyblader in our area that didn't stand in awe of your name! You have unbelievable skills, and you are the best strategist I have ever known. And you love beyblade, Ray. Are you going to let this one incident prevent you from the beyblade dish for the rest of your life?"  
  
Ray looked uncertain and he did not speak. There was another long, tense silence. Suddenly Mariah said eagerly, "Come back to us, Ray. Come back to the Whiter Tigers."  
  
"What?" Ray asked, shocked.  
  
"I want you to be back on our team, Ray." Mariah said, her voice low but burning. "You have always been a part of us, and you should now too. You will be fighting for your own country." With a sweep of her hand she gestured towards the land about her. "You are a son of this land, Ray. Will you not represent her in this competition, along with us? Come back to us, Ray. And then everything will be how they are suppose to be."  
  
Still Ray did not speak, and he was now turned with his back towards her, his eyes staring at the river flowing away in the distance. Patiently Mariah waited, a fire of anticipation and hope in her golden orbs.  
  
Suddenly a new voice intruded. "So you are ditching us and going back to your old team, Ray? I don't believe you!" The voice sounded righteously angry, though somewhat comical with the gasps for air caught in between. With the sound Tyson emerged, his dark hair unkempt, checked only with his baseball cap. Following him was Max, who looked somewhat dusty and tired.  
  
Despite his weariness Tyson rushed up to Ray, shaking his fist before the raven-haired youth heatedly. "Are you really just going to leave? How can you do this?"  
  
"Tyson, don't mistake my meaning." Ray said calmly, though his brow furrowed somewhat, "I have not decided anything yet."  
  
"What is there to decide!" Tyson shouted angrily. "We are your team, and your friends! And you are just going to throw all that away?"  
  
Max added pleadingly, "Come on, Ray. Don't do this to us."  
  
Ray lowered his head and said quietly, "Have you heard nothing Kevin said last night?"  
  
"I have heard. But I don't understand it and I don't plan to either. I know one thing though. If you are going to let something that happened so long ago come between our friendship now, then you must be stupider than you look." Tyson said fiercely. "How about this, I will make you a deal. Battle me right now, and if you win, you can decide for yourself where you want to be, but if you lose, you come back with us right now."  
  
Ray studied the angry boy before him carefully, and finally he said steadily, "If you believe that's the way to settle things, Tyson, you have got yourself a battle."  
  
Both of them brought their launchers, and at the mark the two blades flew. They landed on the stony ground together, spinning and wavering in the now forceful river wind. Tyson did not hesitate. He ordered the attack immediately. Ray's white blade swiftly retreated, weaving in and out of the shadows of the many rocks about. It was almost like a hide-and-seek game.  
  
Ray closed his eyes and concentrated. Without Drigger, he could not compete with Tyson in both strength and stamina, and his speed slackened as well. He must entirely rely on strategies. And it cannot be any strategy: it must be something shockingly new, an element that he had never used in all his past battles. His golden eyes snapped open, and again he watched the field carefully, calculating his moves.  
  
And then he took his chance. The white blade shot out of the shadows, as an arrow released from the spring. It flew and sliced the hissing wind, before slamming into a piece of protruding rock that hangs over the ground.  
  
"What?" Tyson shouted, shocked.  
  
The white blade rebounded, before it slammed again, and one more time. Finally, there was a thunderous crashing sound as the rock broke and toppled, fell to the ground like a thousand meteors, raising a torrent of dusts. When the dust finally cleared, they saw Tyson's stormy grey beyblade had come to rest beside a piece of rubble, fortunately not damaged. Ray's blade, however, was still spinning on top of a rock, if somewhat wobbly.  
  
"And the winner is Ray." Max announced, though his voice was not his normal cheery self.  
  
Tyson seemed amazed and stunned. He was silent, and stared with wide eyes for a long while. Finally he bent down and picked up his blade, and he grinned at Ray. "Wow, that was a good one, Ray." He said, "Go on, make your decision. But I just want you to know that we really wanted you back, whether you have Drigger or not."  
  
Ray smiled and said quietly, "I believe you, Tyson."  
  
With that he turned towards Mariah and said steadily, "I have made my decision, Mariah, I will stay with the Blade Breakers."  
  
The red-haired girl stared at him, her eyes widened with shock. Finally she said in a trembling voice, "What? Ray, why?"  
  
"Because they are my friends, and they always stood by my side." He answered, there was not a thread of uncertainty remaining in his voice. "They deserve the same from me, Mariah. Please try to understand."  
  
She sighed and turned her head a little, watching the rolling river beneath her. Finally she replied, "I can't say I understand you just now, Ray. But I promise I will try." She smiled at him, and there was a genuine sincerity in her eyes.  
  
The moment would have been beautiful, but a deep voice suddenly interrupted. "Mariah." With that Lee emerged from the shadows. He glanced at Ray with pure disgust and contempt, before he gestured towards Mariah and said, "Why did you wander off on your own? Come, let's go back." Mutely Mariah followed him, and together they vanished down the barren cliff.  
  
Ray watched them until at last his eyes could catch them no more. Then he turned back to his teammates and was welcomed with enthusiastic words and joyful laughter. Ray smiled as well. One day they will understand me, he thought silently, one day they will see what I can see. 


	4. Return of the Spirit

AN: Another chapter up. This is a shorter one. Hope you enjoy. And REVIEW! I am hardly getting enough of those.... But of course, thanks to all those who did review. I love you all, you really made my day!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When in the morning Kai found Ray gone, he was the least surprised. He knew something like that would happen. And when he heard an indignant Tyson and a concerned Max were determined to go search for Ray, he was still not surprised, if slightly irritated. He watched the pair set off with a nonchalant expression, before turning back into the hotel. He had another task in mind for the day.  
  
He asked for a travel brochure in Japanese at the lobby and looked through it quickly. All the famous sights in the city were listed in the brochure: the Palace of Ming emperors, the River of Qinhuai, the ancient city-gates, and (this would definitely interest Max) the Lake of Draciel. He flipped through all of those quickly, for he was not interested in them. Finally, on the last page of the brochure, he found it. There was a picture of a solemn looking building inside a black iron gate that looked cold and bleak. The caption reads, "Memorial Museum of Massacre of Nanjing". Kai looked at the picture critically, before quickly writing down the address and directions. Then he set off hurriedly, without a word to anyone.  
  
The morning was grey and cold, and the cars and passengers on the street were scarce. Kai took a long bus ride. Despite his attempt to remain hidden in the shadows, he seemed to attract a handful of curious glances. He reached the museum almost near noon. The building looked even gloomier up close. There was a tall gravestone of grey. Not a single name can be found on it, but only a large, piercing number that reads "300,000". Beside the gate was a bronze sculpture of a lonely head and a grasping hand, bursting above the earthen floor, as if reluctant to leave the world. There were a few people scattered about the gravestone and the statues. Some were tying white flowers to the evergreens, others with head bowed in some silent prayers. They all seemed grieved. Kai passed them without sparing another glance; on his face there was still the same uncaring expression.  
  
He went into the building, and looked at each article and photo in turn, observing silently. Not many people were in there, but at least half of them he recognized as his countrymen. He could hear snatches of words of shock and guilt muttered in Japanese. But still he was silent, and seemingly unmoved. Just when he was about the exit the building, a large black-and-white photograph caught his eyes. On that photo there was the same ancient wall he saw on Tyson's photo. There were the same weather- beaten bricks, the same three arched gates, and the same three Chinese characters carved above the gates. The only difference is that on this photo, there were many more Japanese soldiers. They were on the wall, before the gate, at the feet of the wall, and by their side there were tanks and trucks. Some had their arms raised skyward, others mouth wide open with silent exclamations. They were in a celebration. Beneath the photo, the caption reads "December 13, 1937."  
  
Kai stared long and hard at the photo, and suddenly a new thought struck him, and his mahogany eyes narrowed. It has just occurred to him that the final of the Asian Championship will be held on December the thirteenth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, the Blade Breakers scattered to their own things. Kai found Kenny working alone on his laptop in the empty lobby. Kai went up to the small boy and asked, "Did you do what I asked, Kenny? Found out anything?"  
  
Kenny raised his head and regarded Kai, before answering, "Yeah, I did, Kai. This tournament is arranged by BBA and the city of Nanjing together. Everything is done is in co-operation, it seems."  
  
"Then who decided the date of the finals?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I checked that too." Kenny said. "BBA did, Mr. Dickinson appointed that date especially. I emailed him and asked him about it, and he told me that is due to the request of our Minister of National Defence."  
  
"What?" Kai barked, his eyes narrowing with a spark of rage.  
  
"Yeah." Kenny replied, "Mr. Dickinson told me about it rather briefly. He said he had a chance meeting with the Minister, who claimed to love beyblade, and really wanted to see the finals on December 13, because that's the only day his family is free, according to him."  
  
At those words Kai's fist landed on the table with an angry sound. "Sadistic bastard!" He hissed. "Love beyblade? I am sure that's the case. He wanted to see us beat the Chinese on that day, that's all, regardless how many people's minds he will torture."  
  
"What? What do you mean, Kai?" Kenny asked quizzically.  
  
Kai said with a bite of impatience, "The Japanese army sacked this city on December 13th, 1937. Think, Kenny, what can that chauvinistic minister of ours be planning? "  
  
Kenny paled as he slowly caught the idea. He exclaimed, "You mean he wants to send a message? He wants to connect the beyblade match to the war so long ago?"  
  
"Of course." Kai snorted. "To declare his vain belief that his nation was not in the wrong 60 years ago, and he will triumph again. Arrogant fool." He added vehemently.  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Kenny said quietly, "But what about Ray? What will he do? How can he choose between his country and us now? And he just returned to the team too..." He stopped rather abruptly, losing his next sentence.  
  
Kai shook his head with ire, and then walked away hurriedly. He exited the lobby and was about to return to his own room, but suddenly he stopped short as he noticed Ray standing there, watching him with those golden orbs. Kai stiffened just the slightest, before he asked irritably, "How much did you hear?"  
  
Ray answered, "Everything, from beginning to end."  
  
Silence. Then Kai raised an eyebrow, "And?"  
  
"And I am relieved. There is no doubt now, I have made the right choice." Ray replied with a smile.  
  
Even Kai was having difficulty masking his surprise at that. "And may I ask why?" Kai said, a sarcastic note in his voice, "I was thinking you shouldn't be too happy about something like this."  
  
"Of course I do not appreciate the minister's little antic," Ray said calmly, still with that serene smile, "But I realized his action does not represent the people of Japan. You are a born and bred Japanese, yet you felt righteous anger for my sake. That alone showed me I have not misplaced my trust and friendship."  
  
Slowly a smirk took Kai's face, or was it a disguised smile? "Don't flatter yourself, Kon." Kai said. "I am a mere team leader worried over the performance of a member of the team. And by the way, I am half Russian."  
  
Ray inclined his head, the smile never faded from his face. "If that's the way you want to put it, captain." He said teasingly.  
  
Kai spoke no more, but he went away content. For the first time, he was confident that the championship would be theirs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Asian Tournament continued, and again the Blade Breakers were in front of dish, fighting towards the gold. Soon it was Ray's turn. He stood before the dish, and looked at his pearl white blade. The bit-chip was still empty, but no longer he felt hollow. There was now a new confidence in him, and his heart did not falter and waver the least.  
  
He loaded his launcher with his eyes closed, savouring every bit of the familiar motion. This is for you, Drigger, he thought, for my team, for this friendship that I will always believe in. With that he fired the blade into the dish. In response a silver light shone in the high arch of the stadium. In descended, growing into the hazy form of a tiger. With a mighty roar the tiger plunged into the dish, tearing down the structures and raising storms of dust.  
  
The Whiter Tiger has returned. 


	5. You Shall See What I Have Seen

AN: *grins* Ha! Someone asked about the Lake of Draciel! Hehehe. I swear, it really exists, I didn't make it up. It is this famous lake in the city of Nanjing, called Xuan Wu Lake. Xuan Wu in Chinese is the sacred beast of south, the great tortoise. Yeah, and that's Draciel. *dance around* I know, I love that too!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Here is another chapter. It's almost the end. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't forget about me just yet, Lee!" Tyson shouted, "Dragoon! Storm Attack!"  
  
"Galleon! Black Lightning Attack!" Lee roared in return, his black blade hissed with jolts of electricity, black and sinister.  
  
In the dish the two blades rammed again and again. A storm was gathering, complete with a twisting and turning tornado and flashes of black and grim lighting that threatened to shock the wind out of its existence. The battle was tense, yet Mariah breathed a sigh of relief. At least the exchange of glares between Ray and Lee was stopped, even if only temporarily.  
  
The day began on a melancholic note, Mariah remembered sadly. How could this final be on such an insensitive day? The audience didn't seem half as excited as they should be, the competitors downcast but spiteful, and the entire city sullen in mourning. The competitions began amidst the sounds of foghorns, and the first match was announced with the first sounding of the sirens, bleak and weary. It was at the sound of that sirens Lee became unbearably angry, Mariah decided. He had started glaring at Ray, as if questioning his mere presence across from them, on the bench of the opposing team. Lee glared daggers, and there was nothing else but rage and hatred in his eyes. Ray had returned his looks steadily. The cold calm in his eyes was enough to free an ocean. But Mariah had caught something else there. The faintest hint of pain, and of plead, a plead to be understood.  
  
Gary won the first match, and Lee seemed to loosen just the slightest at that. The second match was between Ray and Mariah. It was a wonderful match, for it was no longer competition, but a game. They had relived the old times when they were the closest of playmates, and everything was done in the spirit of fun. The second ring of the sirens accompanied the announcing of Ray's victory, and to Mariah, the intermingling of the two sounds was beautiful. Even the wailing siren sounded happier. But that was the point when Lee's raged flamed so bright that it threatened to consume them all, and Ray watched still with that cold calm enough to freeze an ocean.  
  
Lee was pitted against Tyson, and they fought relentlessly against each other. So far, they were tied one a piece. The last round was the deciding factor for everything, and Lee gathered his thoughts, and concentrated on Tyson. His death glares towards Ray stopped for the time. Ray too turned his gaze to Tyson. There was a joy and pride in his eyes, but also a solemnity.  
  
And in a storm of sand and wind and lightning, the match ended in a draw. So much for hoping for a fast end, Mariah thought bitterly. The minutes passed agonizingly slow. The entire stadium was covered with a hushed silence, broken only by the occasional ripple of murmurs, faint and tense, before they were drowned again by the deafening silence. Finally, the silence was broken by the loud voice amplified by the microphone. "And the panel of judges have decided it is a tie!" The voice rang in the stadium. "A sudden-death match will be played, determining today's winner!"  
  
At that the audience began to mutter, and there was wave upon wave of voice before they were hushed again. Lee stood up immediately from his bench, and walked towards the dish with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Alright!" Tyson shouted, punched the air with his fist, and made ready towards the dish as well. But suddenly Ray stood up and stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tyson, if you don't mind, let me battle this one." Ray said quietly.  
  
"What?" Tyson looked at his teammate, a little confused. "Are you sure, Ray?"  
  
"Please, Tyson." Ray said softly yet firmly, and his grasp tightened ever so slightly. "I own all of them an explanation. I have to make them understand, I have to try at least."  
  
Tyson grinned and clapped the Chinese youth on the back, "Go do what you have to, buddy. This is all yours."  
  
"But Ray!" Kenny said hurriedly. "Tyson has a better chance! According to the data, Tyson is on a roll..."  
  
He was cut short, for Ray had shut his laptop firmly, signalling the end of all arguments. He asked gently, "Do you have faith, Chief?"  
  
Kenny pushed his glasses back against his messy hair, and then he sighed, "When you put it like that... Just go, Ray."  
  
Both competitors stepped up to the dish. At the sight of Ray standing before him Lee fumed, his jet black eyes smouldering. And Ray looked calm still, and there was a steel light of determination in his golden eyes. At the signal both blades flew into the dish, one inky black, the other pearl white. For the first few seconds they merely circled the dish, the ominously tranquil beginning to a raging storm.  
  
"I cannot believe you, Ray Kon." Lee said in a voice, cold and barely contained, "You dare stand here, on this day, in this city?"  
  
"I want to show you something Lee." Ray answered in an equally quite voice.  
  
Lee raised his voice and interrupted forcefully, "Save the lecture and presentation for later! I will defeat you and make you realize your mistake first. Galleon, attack!"  
  
"Drigger! Tiger claws attack!" Ray shouted in return.  
  
The two blades in the dish charged, swerved, rammed and turned, battling for supremacy. Lee glared at Ray, and shouted enraged, "You dare insult me!?"  
  
In the dish the black blade manifested its owner's anger. Its speed and power increased tenfold, and it wove fantastic attack patterns not too hard to recognize. "Gary's Bear Axe attack!" Kenny shouted from the bench.  
  
"And that was Mariah's Scratch Attack." Max exclaimed as well.  
  
Ray watched in silence as the black blade rammed again and again relentlessly into his own. His blade was on the defence, weaving in and out, using its agility and speed to avoid the oncoming attacks. Yet not all attacks missed. Many were on the mark, slowing down and wearying his blade. "Scared?" Lee taunted with a strange light in his eyes. "It's not over. I am not done making you sorry yet!" Again there was a torrent of attacks, ruthless and raw in its primitive fury. And still Ray was silent and unmoved.  
  
"Ray! Hold on!" From the sideline Kenny shouted, worry in his voice.  
  
Tyson stood up and cried loudly, "Don't let him get to you, Ray! Just stick to your game plan. Remember everything we have learned!"  
  
"And don't worry about winning and losing." Max yelled his suggestion as well. "It's not important. Just do your best!"  
  
And finally there was a smile on Ray's face. He smiled at his wrathful opponent and said in a clear voice, "This is what I wanted you to see, Lee."  
  
"What?" Lee asked in an unbelieving voice.  
  
Ray continued, "Those people, those are my friends. They have faith in me, they care about me, they love me like a brother. Like you once did, Lee, before you were clouded by your prejudice and bear me in your hatred. I will never regret becoming part of them. Nothing you can do will change that, understand."  
  
"How dare you!" Lee hollered. "How dare you say that? You betrayed us, you are fighting allied with those who are suppose to be your enemy!"  
  
"I did not betray anyone." Ray answered calmly. "Nor am I fighting against my nation. This is a competitive game, Lee, not the frontlines of the battlefield. Listen to your own words and theirs. Can you not hear the difference? They don't care about victory, or some ambiguous message some may perceive. This is a bey-stadium, where people gather to enjoy themselves, and in the process things are learnt and taught. If you don't understand that at least, you do not deserve to be here."  
  
And this time it was Lee who was silent.  
  
"I did not join the Japanese team because I don't love my motherland, nor is it a treacherous betrayal you seem to think." Ray continued. "I merely wanted to expand my horizon, to share my knowledge and experiences and to gain new ones, and indeed these are what I have achieved. Don't cling to the past, Lee. Sometimes you have to learn to accept new things."  
  
"Then you have made the wrong decision, Ray." Lee snarled through gritted teeth. "Nothing can be better than what the past has to offer, not here at least."  
  
Ray looked at him steadily, and spoke, his clear voice echoed in the stadium. "I am here to prove you wrong, Lee."  
  
"Tiger claws attack!" He shouted.  
  
In the dish there was an explosion of silver light. The form of the tiger emerged, roaring, glorious and mighty. It charged and melted back into a flood of light, devouring everything inside the dish. Another thick beam of light shot up the sky, breaking the layers of thick grey clouds. The match was over in merely seconds, with Lee's black blade flying out of the dish.  
  
"And the victory goes to the Blade Breakers!" The announcer shouted.  
  
Just then the sirens rang for the third time. Its long, monotonous note resounded, like the calling of horns. The usual sorrow and urgency had left its tone, and it sounded happier. There was uncertainty in its voice, maybe, but more importantly, there was a note of hope.  
  
Ray tilted his head and listened the sirens attentively. Even though his golden eyes were hidden in the shadow of his raven-black hair, his smile was plain to see. 


	6. Epilogue

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I really loved them. And hopefully the compliments won't get to my head. LOL! My ego is already quite big. Anyway, here is a little epilogue to wrap it up. I hope you enjoyed my story. Thank you again and fare well. Until next time. (Which may be quite late. I have nothing specific in mind just yet.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lee stood on the podium and looked about him. The flags were ascending, slowly and solemnly. Yet the flag in the middle and highest position was not the familiar sheet of flame with the gold stars in the corner, nor the music accompanied it the aspiring march his ears had accustomed to hear. And for the first time in four years, his team, and the nation behind him, was not standing on the highest podium. The flag of Japan was the one ascending to the highest position, its usual sheet of white with the red sun in the centre. How eye-piercingly stark! Lee thought.  
  
For a short while his mind went back to a scene in the distant past, when he was but a small boy of seven or eight. His village had purchased a 15 inches television from the city. It was set in the community room, on a ancient table of mahogany wood, almost revered because its fascinating strangeness. Adults and children alike crowded around the device; eager to watch its wonders unfold. Lee remembered distinctly the first thing he watched on TV. It was a volleyball match between China and Japan, the match to determine the champion. China lost, by three points only maybe, but a loss nonetheless. It was the same scene, Lee thought. The flag with the red sun rising to the highest, and its chauvinistic music accompanying the ascend of the sun.  
  
How angry he had been back then! He fumed, and in his childish words declared he would grow up to be a great athlete and never let the same thing happen again. The other children chorused his opinion. But Ray, who was already radical at that tender age, did not voice his agreement. He merely tilted his head and looked at Lee meaningfully. Lee did not capture the importance of that look years ago, but he was beginning to see now.  
  
The halt of the music brought Lee back to the present. Some meticulously dressed gentlemen were bringing up the medals. Lee recognized one as the mayor of Nanjing, the other the head of the National Sports Association. His team received their metals silently, like they always did. The Blade Breakers seemed much more enthusiastic about their gold metals, well, the three younger members of the team were at least. Ray seemed quiet, and somewhat held back. Lee did not turn and look, but he sensed a faint tension as the mayor of the city put the last gold medal around Ray's neck.  
  
"I think most people would agree with me that you are the one who brought this scene to us, a scene we would rather not see on this day." Lee heard the mayor spoke quietly, and out of the corner of his eyes saw Ray stiffen ever so slightly.  
  
But Lee also saw a small smile on the old man's face as he clapped Ray's hands in his own, saying, "But I see your heart is in the right place, my boy. And I loved your speech."  
  
The audience slowly joined in a standing ovation. The applause was mediocre, not wildly joyful or ecstatic, but in a way respectful and solemn. They seemed disappointed, and maybe a shade angry, but there was a new understanding in the air. The music sounded again, echoing in the stadium. To Lee's ears, it still sounded chauvinistic, proud and stubborn, but he had heard something new there. He suddenly noticed how similar those notes sounded to the music of his own nation. There was a closeness, almost a brotherly bond. And he understood. That must be what Ray heard so long ago, through that small, black-and-white TV screen.  
  
The applause had stopped, and people were beginning to disperse. The two hours' traffic of the stage had come to a stop. He noticed Ray there, standing with his team, and being congratulated by many people, including even Mariah and Gary. He walked towards him, and called, "Ray."  
  
Ray turned towards him, the faintest uncertainly in his golden eyes.  
  
Lee smiled, and said quietly, "You are good, Ray. You are very good." With that he extended his hand.  
  
Ray smiled too, and every last remaining of his doubt and tension evaporated. "Thanks, Lee." He said, and clapped the hand of his long-time friend, who was lost to him, and found again.  
  
There are many feuds too old to dwell on. Let go, and you shall discover a whole new world.  
  
THE END 


End file.
